


Irreplaceable

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Death, As fluffy as Lisa can get..., Blood, Dark Comedy, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa is TRYING guys, Swearing, Vampire!Lisa, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: There are some things that you can replace, and there are some things you cannot.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to Glowstickia for helping me grasp Lisa and Violet's personality and chemistry! If you like Lisa and Violet(Or Pnat in general) and haven't checked out her work, do it now because she writes both and they're fantastic!

The teapot shatters on the ground. The scent of earl grey rises from the floor but you only can see the shards that once belonged to father’s favorite china.

 

Your heart thumps as you hear Dad’s footsteps around the corner.

 

“Lisa?”

 

“Yes, father?” You say, forcing your hands to hang limply.

 

“What was that? Are you alright?“

 

“Mhmm.“

 

“Good.” He sniffs and looks around. "Also, do you smell that? “

 

“Smell what? “

 

“Tea. I smell tea.”

 

You bite the inside of your cheek.

 

His eyes widen.

 

“Cody did it,” you blurt.

 

“What? “

 

“Cody broke your teapot. He ran off so I went to clean it up. “ You say, dusting off your pants for good measure. Two weeks ago Cody took the last can of sparkling apple juice and you refuse to let such a crime go unpunished.

 

“Now Lisa,“ Dad murmurs, his face cloaked in shadow, “If you're going to lie.. “

 

You hold your breath.

 

“Then you might as well do a better job than that! I mean, come on! _Cody_? Near a _teapot!_?” Dad snorts as he begins to wipe up the shattered porcelain. “Dear, if you can get Cody to drink even an ounce of tea, I’ll give you this entire house.”

 

“Is that a deal?”

 

“I don’t know,” he winks, “ _Is it_?”

 

“I’m asking you.”

 

“Hmmm.” He strokes his mustache. “What’s in it for _me_?”

 

You open your mouth but then close it. He continues to round up the tiny shards as you stare down. “So….you're not mad?”

 

“It was a mistake, was it not?”

 

You slowly nod.

 

“Then it’s no big deal.”

 

“But that was your favorite teapot.”

 

Dad carelessly waves his hand. “I’ll just go buy another teapot, and even if I can’t buy one that’s exactly same, there are still thousands of other teapots I could replace it with. But you?” He says, kissing your forehead, “Well, there’s only _one_ of you in this world.”

 

You catch Dad’s eyes getting misty. It happens when he stares at the photo of that boy for a bit too long.

_____________________________________________________

 

“Violet, I can just buy you a new cat.”

 

“Yes!” she sobs, “but it won’t be _my_ cat!”

 

“Of course it will, we just have to list you as the owner.”

 

“But it won’t be Felicia!” Violet groans. She covers her face as you awkwardly pat her back. Never in your life has your shirt gotten so wet.

 

You think you understand. Dad tells you that you can do better, expand your horizons, find more… suitable partners, but none of them will laugh the way Violet laughs when she watches someone mess up on America’s Funniest Videos. None of them will snark or flip their hair just enough to stay out of their line of vision. None of them, would be Violet. _Your_ Violet.

 

 _No_ , you tell yourself. Violet’s not a pet.

 

But still..

 

She finishes off her second tub of chocolate ice cream and it’s only after you sit through the sound of her puking said ice cream twenty minutes later that you get an idea. A terribly brilliant idea.

 

“Violet,” you call as she rubs the remaining vomit off her mouth.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where is Felicia now?”

 

“Uh, I dunno,” she sputters, “in cat heaven? Maybe? Look I- ”

 

“No, I mean, where is her _body_? _”_

 

“ _What_?”

 

“What happened to Felicia’s body?” 

 

“Why?!”

 

“Just..curious.”

 

“Oh my God Lisa- ” She pinches the bridge of her nose and breathes. “We-- we  buried her next to the treehouse.”

 

“Ah.”  

 

“But don’t go around telling people!”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

_____________________________________________________

 

The moon shines against the wood of Violet’s treehouse as you shovel the dirt next to it. Sweat builds under your armpits until finally, you find Felicia sprawled out as if she was asleep. You’re not sure how she’s going to taste but it has to be a step above roadkill.

 

Felicia’s heavy in your arms, but you manage to bring her neck up to your face. The flavors of metal, tuna… and Rice Krispies swirl around your tongue. Your nose wrinkles and you down the rest faster.

 

Now, you wait.

 

It starts with a tremor. Then, a soft _meow_. Soon enough, Felicia is wiggling in your arms, her claws sharp, her eyes golden.

 

You set her down. “ ** _Felicia sit_**.”

 

The cat sits.

 

“Good.”

 

After you fill the holes, you walk home, with Felicia strutting by your side. Her matted fur needs fixing and there’s an undeniable stench wafting through the air, so you quietly draw her a bath once you reach the house.

 

Felicia’s black fur presses against you in the bed and her whiskers tickle your nose as you fall asleep to the soft melody of her purrs.

_____________________________________________________

 

The next day you find Violet in the back row. Felicia pops her head out of your purse but you keep her silent with the bottle of blood you stole from Cody. He doesn’t like the taste of pigeon anyway. You take a seat next to Violet. She looks up.

 

“Lisa, what are doing you here?”

 

“What am _I_ doing here?” You smirk. “I’m attending class, just the same as you.”

 

Violet narrows her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

 

“Violet, is it really so hard to imagine me wanting to sit beside my favorite person?”

 

“Hey, we both know you’d rather sell your soul than pass up an opportunity for a starchman star.”

 

You gasp dramatically. “How dare you.”

 

She rolls her eyes and before she can go back to pouting, you tap her desk, drawing her attention to the purse.

 

Her jaw drops.

 

“ _Lisa.”_

 

“Violet.”

 

“B-but- you- _how_?”

 

“I just used a little magic, that’s all,” you say, giving her a wink.

 

You watch her go through twenty different expressions at once until she settles for a long sigh. “After class- we need to talk after class.”

 

“Of course.”

_____________________________________________________

Violet crouches over Felicia. Her cat hisses and makes an attempt to chomp her pinky. “Heeey, is it me or does Felicia seem different to you?”

 

“That’s.. one way of putting it.”

 

“Cut the bull,” she says, standing up, “Tell me exactly what happened to her.”

 

You frown, stroking Felicia’s head. Violet looks at you expectantly with crossed arms as you resist the urge to bite your lip. “Remember the other day when you said that if we got another cat, it wouldn’t be Felicia?”

 

She nods her head. “Go on.”

 

“Well, I was thinking, why don’t we just replace Felicia with- _Felicia_?”

 

“I can see that, by why is she acting weird? And her eyes changed color too, they used to be brown.”

 

“Hmmm, it must be a side effect of the vampirification process.”

 

Violet’s eye twitches. “What?”

 

“The vampirification process. You see, I had to bite Felicia in order to reanimate her...remains-”

 

“So you snuck into my backyard and dug her up?’

 

“Obviously,” you drawl.

 

She inhales sharply but doesn’t say anything. The cat whines for more blood so you pull out the bottle again and let her suck on it.

 

“Look. Felicia may be experiencing some alterations, but she’s still your cat.”

 

“ _My cat_ doesn’t bite me. Or drink blood, or-”

 

“I get it,” you huff. “But what else was I supposed to do?”

 

“For starters, maybe you could _not turn my cat into an undead abomination_?”

 

“Yes, but then you would have stayed mopey, and you don’t sit in the front row when you’re mopey which reduces our daily star harvest by exactly fifty percent.”

 

“God Lisa I can’t believe- You didn’t even ask me!”

 

You avert your eyes.

 

She wipes her face vigorously before continuing. “Why can’t you just ask me about this stuff, before- “ she waves her hand, “ _this_ happens??”

 

“Ok... You’re right.” You say, bowing your head. “I’m sorry for my behavior and I promise to ask from now on.”

 

“Good.” She closes her eyes and pulls you into a hug. “Then I forgive you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes,” she breathes, squeezing you a little tighter. “I know you were just trying to help in your own fucked up way, and I guess I can appreciate that, so-- thanks.”

 

“Your welcome,” you blink.

 

“Also, not to ruin the moment, but what are we going to about her?”

 

You pull away. Just a bit. “We could try retraining her? Together.”

 

“Yeah,” she smiles. “ _Together.”_

 

Your heads brush against each other and you stay that way until someone knocks on the door.

 

The latch clicks open.

 

“Hey Lisa have you seen my-”

 

“Cody!”

 

“Brother.”

 

He looks down at Felicia.

 

“You know what? I’m not even gonna to ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh whew, I worked on this for a couple days and I was gonna post it on Saturday but I had this killer hangover and I wanted to do Lisa and Violet justice since I struggle writing them. I hope they aren't too OOC, it's just Lisa reminds me of Cartman juuuust a bit(probably watch too much South Park). Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
